Titans in Remnant
by ploto87
Summary: Eren Jaeger wakes up one day to find himself in a strange land. Separated from his friends, he will encounter Ruby Rose and her team. Together, they will try to find the friends he has known for the last five years while two dark secrets will intertwine.
1. Welcome to Beacon

**EDITED: 01/05/18**

 **Author's Note: I apologize for taking a long time to continue this crossover. However, there was excessive school work, the event of the California fires (which affected the area I live in), and the "making" of a new language I'm constructing (if that makes sense)! So, while I may not have a new chapter uploaded, I did update this chapter to make the story more "intense" already! Anyways, I don't own either Attack on Titan or RWBY; they belong to Hajime Isayama and Monty Oum, respectively!**

* * *

Chapter I: Welcome to Beacon

A boy yawned sleepily as the sun had finally set and darkness began to envelop the sky quickly. After days of being mistreated like a foreigner, and having been almost been beaten to death by a short man with a short temper just yesterday, the black-haired teen needed this. This morning, his friends from the 104th Training Corps. had come to see him, claiming that they would also join the Survey Corps. with him.

Eren's teal-green eyes shone brightly in the makeshift bedroom, with the help of the only lit candle sitting next to him on a stool. While Eren was lying on the wooden floor getting ready to sleep, his brown shoes off to the side, he thought of what was to come next.

The tired teen looked first at what he was currently wearing – a long, beige shirt and brown trousers as his only sleeping wear. This was his casual attire nowadays, dismissing the townsfolk attire he wore before the Colossal Titan showed up five years ago to break a hole through Wall Maria, thus letting the Titans from outside the wall enter the wall that had once provided a barrier between the vast number of Titans and the already-small number of humanity's last. He wore brown trousers, a green shirt with string tassels at the collar, a maroon coat, and simple brown shoes back then; now, he would be wearing a typical Survey Corps uniform.

His thoughts then went to his friends and the people that he loved – Jean, Armin, Mikasa. He soon remembered those who weren't here today – a housewife with long, black hair and brown eyes, and a soldier of his former affiliation with short, parted black hair, freckles, and light brown eyes. These were Carla Jaeger and Marco Bott, respectively. The former was Eren's dead mother; the latter a friend of his during their training days. Then, there was Annie Leonhardt. Unlike the others that had died, emshe/em was still alive. So why didn't she join with the others and become a Survey Corps. member like the rest?

Suddenly, a flashback played through the teen's mind of what happened literally two hours ago.

"Hey, Eren."

A few hours ago, Eren was confronting his former teammates, wanting to know why they had joined the 104th Training Corps. The sun was setting, and the occupants in what seemingly appeared to be a wine cellar were Eren himself, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Krista Lenz, and Ymir.

"I heard that when you turned into a Titan, you tried to kill Mikasa," Jean continued as all of the eyes grew steely. Jean was referencing about what happened two days ago, when Eren had tried to close a giant hole in the wall with a giant boulder, but had attacked his own troops instead by mistake. Though the young Titan shifter had indeed fixed the wall a few hours later, the damage was already done.

Both Eren and Mikasa turned to the brute with short, light ash-brown hair. His small light-brown eyes were intense at the moment, but they were always like that, Eren supposed. He wore the same clothing that the other occupants in the room wore – the green cloak that displayed the "Wings of Freedom" crest.

Mikasa looked shocked at Jean's accusation. Though true that Eren had harmed her, she knew Eren never meant to attack her; her love for him denied all else. Mikasa stepped forward to protect Eren, her red scarf that Eren had given her flashing for all else to see, hidden before between her green cloak and her black hair. Jean had deemed Mikasa "cute" many times before, but instead of backing down and listening to the girl's words, he went straight for the attack and asked Mikasa about the scar below her right eye.

"So then you don't remember it, right?" Jean asked, this time shocked. "In other words, you didn't even know you had this Titan power, and you still don't have the means to control it?" Though Eren wanted to be an optimist and deny what Jean was saying, he knew the light-brown boy was right.

"Yeah, that's right," Eren finally responded, albeit weakly.

Jean turned back to the comrades behind him.

"Did you all hear that?" he asked. "That's the situation. Mankind's existence, and our lives, depend on him. We'll probably die just like Marco, without Eren even noticing!" Mikasa had had enough of Jean criticizing Eren's memory – or the _lack_ of memory, thereof.

"Jean, what's the point in asking Eren these questions now?" the scarf-wearing girl asked.

"Listen, Mikasa," Jean started, standing an inch away from Mikasa now. "Not everyone's like you, willing to die for Eren's sake and nothing more. We deserve to know what we're dying for. We want something in return from him. Let's see what he has to offer us." Suddenly, Jean rounded on Eren, grabbing both sleeves of his shirt as he headbutts the Titan shifter his head.

"So, Eren, we're really counting on you." Eren could see the look of determination and trust through Jean's face, as well as the other occupants' faces. He had used a similar method to control a nervous Jean a few days ago, after the Colossal Titan had attacked Wall Rose and more Titans breached into the manmade territory a second time.

"Eren smiled, reminiscing about his friends and the days before the first breach. He looked down at the still-burning candle and blew it out, now letting the room darken quickly. Sleep hit him like a truck.

The first thing Eren felt when he felt the sun's rays shine on him was a cool wind. The young Titan shifter smiled at the sensation of feeling the coolness, especially when there was his first scouting routine today. Feeling something cool in the morning often meant that it was going to be fun and interesting later on in the day.

The second thing the teen felt were the many quills poking his body. Despite their sharpness, they were also comfortable and soft. He rolled over in his sleep and placed his hand on the ground, only to feel more soft spikes on him rather than the hard wood he had slept on hours ago.

 _That's weird_ , Eren thought as he raised his nose to the air and sniffed. _And why does the room smell like trees and not sweat?_

Realizing that someone had been calling him for the past few seconds or minutes, he let their voice travel through his ears rather than opening his eyes.

"Eren! Eren!"

 _That sounds like Armin_! Eren thought again. _But why would he be calling me awake_? _After all, the scouting expedition isn't until close to the afternoon_!

Eren opened his eyes slowly, and noticed a pair of calm, black eyes literally on his, give or take about half a centimeter. They were Mikasa's, no doubt. Avoiding her eyes, the male decided to stare at a girl with long blonde hair, large blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face. These assets belonged to the one and only Krista Lenz, known throughout most of her years as being very pretty and kind. Eren was actually getting a decent view, until a rough hand pulled the blonde away from Eren's eyesight and another figure replaced her.

The figure taking the blonde's spot now was a taller girl, slender and with parted hair often styled into a ponytail. She had intimidating eyes and wore a scowl on her face. This was Ymir.

"Looking at someone, Eren?" she hissed, both hands grasping tightly onto poor Krista's body as her golden eyes rested on the still-lying boy. Ymir was always like this with Krista, so maybe she did truly love the other girl?

Eren was surprised now; he had first heard Armin's voice, which led him to be surrounded by three girls around him in less than a minute. In his room, no less!

"W-Wait, what are you three doing in my room?!" Eren nearly shouted, but kept his voice down in fear of waking Levi and the other members of the Survey Corps.

"Eren, look around," instructed a male this time. Jean. The Titan shifter was more surprised this time at how he had failed to notice that, not only were there six people now in the room beside him, but also that they were not in his room, but rather in a forest. The last two people in around the special boy were Armin and Sasha.

Armin's large, expressive blue eyes were behind Eren all this time, as Eren could see perfectly now. The air breezed through his blonde hair, uplifting the tufts slightly on his round, feminine face. Sasha was behind Armin, her light brown eyes and reddish brown hair that was kept in a ponytail showing brightly because of the sun in front of her. In her right hand was a stick and, once Eren laid eyes on it, she threw it away behind her, no doubt planning on using it to try to wake Eren up faster if he hadn't woken up sooner than expected.

"Heh, you finally woke up," the redhead said, laughing awkwardly.

Eren looked around fully now, noticing the bright colors that had contrasted with the gloomy atmosphere that he usually saw.

"Whoa, where are we?" he asked, looking everywhere and asking no one in particular.

"Wherever we are, it doesn't look like we're with Levi anymore," Armin answered, though it was more towards himself. "… Or near the Walls, for that matter."

"Wait, what?!"

And then they heard them. They were barely noticeable at first, but they were clearly the sounds of snarling as they louder. Turning this way and that, the teens saw glowing red eyes pierce at them throughout the nearby bushes. The bushes rustled as black, humanoid, wolf-like creatures pounced from the green and maintained a circle around them, their wide jaws displaying sharp teeth. However, unlike normal wolves, these creatures also displayed bone-like masks with red markings for their faces; bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees; and hands and feet tipped with long, sharp, white claws.

"W-What are they?" Sasha asked as the six teens collided backs with one another, her eyes glancing nervously at these supposed wolves, which now stood up, albeit with a slouch.

"Whatever they are, they don't look friendly!" Ymir stated, drawing a pair of swords out from the two rectangular boxes on her hips and aiming them at her enemies. The rest did the same, except for Eren, who had his weapons and his vertical maneuvering equipment piled on the ground near where he had slept.

"Eren, grab your weapons!" Mikasa yelled as the first of these wolves pounced at them. Grunting, the light ash-brown teenager raised his blades at the humanoid wolf, but what surprised him was that, when he sliced the wolf in half from its face to its tail, the monster instantly dissipated into thin air.

Eren finally reached his weapons, but when he did, another one of these wolves pounced on him. Not wasting anymore time, the Titan Shifter slid two blades with their grips from the two boxes on the ground and penetrated the blades into the black creature in front of him.

The remaining wolves howled at their quarry, wanting to frighten them, before slinking into the sunlight. There were four wolves now, each one apparently aiming for a different prey. The teenagers gripped their swords firmly in their hands, all displaying nervousness.

"Move, _now_!" Jean shouted, roundhouse-kicking one of these creatures out of the way before aiming and firing the grappling hooks on his vertical maneuvering equipment to hook onto a branch high on a tree, and activating the gas mechanism to reel himself toward the branch. Disconnecting the hooks with the same button he used to fire said grappling hooks, he flipped back through the air, and fell on the fallen wolf, his blades piercing through the black body that soon became black smoke.

"Stand behind me, Krista!" Ymir yelled, holding out two swords as she aimed them at the two beasts that surrounded them. The wolves snarled at her, and leaped. While she effectively slaughtered one of the wolves, the other pushed the black-haired girl out of the way, and crawled closer to Krista, who nervously smiled at the unknown creature.

"Um…"

"Krista!" a female voice yelled. Slightly turning her eyes to the one who called her name, she saw Mikasa flip a sword at her direction, all the while dealing with a creature of her own. Catching the sword, the blonde girl then slashed at the creature, who opened its mouth wide and was about to take a bite of said young girl.

Backing away from Mikasa, because if looks could kill, then her looks would _definitely_ launch cannonballs, the creature she was dealing with looked at another blonde teenager. Launching itself towards this blonde boy with speeds comparable to a horse, he opened his mouth and sank its teeth into skin. Except, it wasn't Armin's skin that the wolf-like creature had sunk its teeth into, but Jean's, who groaned in pain but ultimately still ended the life of his attacker.

" _Jean_!"

* * *

A middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes pulled up his glass spectacles as he stared onto the holographic screen on his desk. He slowly lifted his coffee mug and drank its contents while watching the cameras displayed on the screen, specifically the cameras located within the nearby forest.

A few minutes ago, the man was staring at the courtyard of the school he was the headmaster of, when a bright light appeared out of nowhere and placed itself in the nearby forest known as the Emerald Forest. The light had attracted the attention of everyone at the school, as well as the civilians of the city of Vale, in which the school, known as Beacon Academy, stood within. Despite the chaos the light caused throughout the city, the professors of Beacon Academy affirmed that the light was just that – a light –prompting the civilians to return to their normal, daily actions and the students of Beacon to return attending classes, despite numerous groans from said students.

"Headmaster Ozpin, did you see that beam of light as well?"

The silver-haired man, identified as Headmaster Ozpin, sighed, before taking another getting up from his chair and walking to the coffee pot positioned near the window sill that beheld the Beacon courtyard, the Emerald Forest, and Mountain Glenn in the background, which hid an enormous dragon capable of producing other dangerous creatures. After pouring the coffee to a satisfactory level, he took a sip of the hot drink made from the roasted and ground beanlike seeds of a tropical shrub, before facing the speaker, who appeared in his office via three-dimensional projection.

"Of course Professor Goodwitch," Ozpin answered, sarcastically as always. "It would be kind of difficult to notice a massive beam of light shining down from the sky unless you were blind, tripped on an object and fell, or both."

"Please, Headmaster, now is not the time to be sarcastic. This light – whatever it could mean – could be a warning from Salem and her followers! We can no longer act like we have all the time in the world!"

Headmaster Ozpin nodded, before taking another lengthy sip from his coffee cup and standing up. He took the large cane that was slanted against his desk, calmly walked into his elevator, pressed the button to be descended to the first floor of the building, before turning around the face the projection of this "Professor Goodwitch." Before the doors closed, he winked at her – not in the manner that would attract people but in the manner that means he has a plan.

"Order a Bullhead to pick me up. I'll see what the cause of the light was."

"Of course, s-"

* * *

When the Bullhead landed at Beacon's courtyard, people nearby were surprised. What didn't surprise the students of the prestigious huntsman academy was that the tiltjet aircraft was physically intimidating, what with its military-like colors of black and gray, but its silent characteristic that seemed to allow those who saw it to ask: "Where did it come from?"

When Headmaster Ozpin stood in front of the descending aircraft with his walking cane, the doors of said vehicle slid open, featuring many men wearing white-gray body armor that covered their upper bodies, with green highlights along their helmets and arms, as well as wearing black pants with some gray areas on them, and belts with a few pouches, displaying a handgun strapped to each person's hips. These were Atlas soldiers, part of the larger organized body of the Kingdom of Atlas' armed forces, the Atlesian Army, and the specific color on their armor meant that they acted as airship personnel.

Professor Goodwitch stared sternly at her superior, who stepped into the vehicle, before conducting her power of telekinesis through her riding crop and flicking the weapon, causing the doors to slide close on the surrounding passersby.

"To Emerald Forest, sir?"

Headmaster Ozpin turned to the pilot of the aircraft, before nodding slightly, and the vehicle, as it was also a tiltjet, was able to use its jet engines to achieve vertical ascent, before achieving forward flight.

"Headmaster, is there a problem?"

Now, the headmaster turned to his underling with confusion. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the other Atlas soldiers staring at him with the same amount of confusion, perhaps even more. Seeing that the headmaster was bemused, Professor Goodwitch sighed, before explaining.

"You're standing up with a stern expression on your face. Not only that, but you're also clutching your cane firmly that your knuckles are becoming white."

"Ah, thanks."

Headmaster Ozpin sat down on the seat opposite to Professor Glynda, which caused her to produce a low tone of dubiety, but the sound was still heard. The nearby soldiers chuckled and the headmaster smirked, and, though Glynda's scowl silenced the troopers, the headmaster's smirk grew more.

"I'm just concerned, is all. I mean, what if the ones who caused the signal are really under the command of _you know who_?"

Glynda nodded, glad that she and her superior could still talk about Salem without attracting the attention of the other witnesses in the conveyance. Before they could continue their conversation however, the pilot exclaimed something in a tone of concern.

"Sir, we've got seven teenagers in the clearing! One of them seems to be severely hurt!"

"Land the Bullhead! Quickly!"

When the Bullhead landed on the ground, it perched without much of a sound. The seven teenagers displayed expressions of surprise, albeit one of them being strained, but Headmaster Ozpin could tell that there was much more than _just_ surprise.

The doors slid opened, and two men were rolling out a stretcher. They only made it out so far when the tallest girl of the group placed her intimidating eyes on the framework.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to our friend?"

Headmaster Ozpin took this as his moment to step out of the Bullhead, walking with the cane in hand. He situated his eyes first on the injured boy, before placing them on the intimidating girl, his eyes full of sincerity that seemed to lessen the intensity of the tall girl greatly.

"Please, we only wish to care for your friend here."

"How do we know you won't do anything _other_ than what you wish?"

"If you wish, you may accompany us to Beacon Academy, where he will be healed and looked after."

"And how do we know _you all_ won't try anything on us once we get in that _thing_?"

When the girl mentioned the Bullhead in words other than what was normally standard, the headmaster raised his eyebrows.

" _Well_?"

"I promise _we_ won't try anything," the headmaster answered, not only speaking for the people on his side but also for the teenagers around Ymir.

"Fine, fine. Take him."

The soldiers lowered the position of the gurney, before carrying Jean onto the bed and elevating the position of the gurney back to its original position.

"You'll be fine, kid," one of the soldiers said, not as an opinion to help ease Ymir's mood, but as a fact. "We've got you."

The remaining teenagers followed the headmaster of Beacon Academy as he followed Jean being taken away by the two soldiers into the aircraft. When Headmaster Ozpin explained the situation to Professor Glynda, it was decided that the headmasters and the soldiers should sit on one side of the Bullhead, the teenagers should sit on the other side of the Bullhead, and Jean should be placed between them.

"So, what are your names, if I might ask?" Headmaster Ozpin asked once the vehicle started to ascend into the air, causing the teenagers on the opposite side to have a plethora of emotions, mostly being confusion and excitement. Even though the man asked this question with his eyes gazing at everyone's, his eyes were mostly on Ymir's.

Ymir, in return, scoffed, and it took a lot of internal force from Glynda to not whack the girl with her riding crop.

"I'll tell you later, once we know that Jean will be fine, like you promised."

"Fine, fine. My name is Ozpin, a professor, but most importantly, the headmaster, of Beacon Academy."

Headmaster Ozpin's eyes seemed to shine as something familiar shone in the background.

"Speaking of which, welcome to Beacon, children."


	2. Bonds Lost, Bonds Made

**EDITED 01/05/18**

 **Author's Note: I didn't change much in this chapter, only added more story. I made Roman Torchwick a little bit of a goofball in this chapter, and I will continue doing so, but let's be honest - wasn't he always a goofball? However, as the story progresses, he will still possess his awesome fighting prowess up to his death. Anyways, I'm thinking about uploading two chapters every week from now on! So, while this and the previous chapter don't count as two "new" chapters, they were edited, which means I'm still alive and willing to continue this crossover! So, until next time!**

 **[Insert Pyrrha's voice]: "I'm sorry~!"**

* * *

A short figure, wearing a white hooded sweatshirt, was walking briskly on the paved sidewalk, not knowing whether to go. On the sweatshirt on the figure's pants were straps that crisscrossed from one side of it to the other. Containers were also on its hips, with the bottom half of the container featuring a gas tank and the top half featuring a sheath. On its back was a mechanism that was attached to both containers.

As this person was quickly strolling across the walkway, its blue eyes kept glancing at the weird instruments that the people passing by her held in their hands. The instruments looked like they were writing boards used in the 104th Training Corps. class before the hooded figure graduated, only smaller and more _translucent_? Not only were these boards translucent, but bright lights flashed as the passersbys' fingers tapped on the instruments. Without thinking, it reached its hand out to touch one of these bizarre _things_ as the glowing object came near.

"What do you think you're doing, girl?"

The figure flinched at the voice and looked up to see the stranger addressing it. Blue eyes narrowing from the bright rays of the sun, the concealed person quickly refocused its eyes on the stranger, who stood tall and waited for an answer. Other passersby stopped what they were doing to stare at the confrontation.

"Well? Are you going to explain why were you going to grab my Scroll?"

 _Scroll_? _What's a Scroll_?

"S-Sorry, sir, I'm just los-"

"Ah, there's Annie!"

Before the hooded figure - Annie Leonhart - could perceive what was happening, she was shoved into a dark alleyway just a few feet ahead of her. Tumbling a bit, she turned her head around to face her aggressors, her hood sliding off her head to reveal short, gold hair tied at the back and a face paler than most teenagers her age. She quickly unfolded the small blade in the silver ring on her right finger, not afraid to transform in a large humanoid in such a densely-populated area, though the people in front of her made her fold the blade back.

"Calm yourself, Annie!" a large teenager with short blonde hair and gold eyes stated, with another male behind him. "You can save your ferocity for when we encounter Titans!"

"Speaking of which, do you know where we are, Reiner?" Annie asked, her sullen-looking eyes first on the large man in front of her, then to his tall companion. "Bertholdt?"

The tall figure behind Reiner Braun stepped up, possessing short, dark hair and pale, green eyes. However, his most notable attributes would be his caring eyes on his elongated face.

"N-No, and that's the weird thing," Bertholdt Hoover spoke up, looking around at his surroundings. "Reiner and I were sleeping together at the cabins back at Wall Rose when we woke up at an alleyway a few streets back."

"Hold on... _Together_?" Annie asked, barely able to suppress a smile from appearing on her face.

"Oi, Annie! Don't take things out of context! And Bertholdt, don't say things so weirdly!" Reiner yelled at the two.

"S-Sorry..." Bertholdt said, slightly smiling as well. "Well, it seems like the people around us have nothing to fear - no Titan attacks, no nothing. We asked a man selling noodles if he could direct us back near the front of Wall Rose, but he told us he's never heard of such an "oddly-specific named wall." When we questioned him about Titans, he commented that Reiner here looks like one and that I should stay away from steroids. W-What even are steroids?"

"And why do you two look full?"

"O-Oh, the man gave us free noodles in an attempt to keep us astray of _steroids_."

"It seems like we have a bunch of troublemakers out in the street, boss!"

The three teenagers from The Hometown looked behind Bertholdt to see several men dressed in black suits and matching hats and shoes, red sunglasses, and red ties crowd around the entrance of the alleyway. One of the men was unique, not only because he is dressed in a red-lined white suit, but also because of his long, bright orange hair, with bangs covering right eye, which had a black bowler hat with a red band sitting on top of his head.

"Yes, yes, I can see that!" the outlier asked, who, ironically, was between the four men wearing black, two men at his left and two men at his right. "So, tell me, what are three teenagers doing in a dark alleyway? Most teenagers your age would be outside, texting their friends on their Scrolls or developing their weapons."

Bertholdt and Reiner glanced at each other with confused expressions while Annie just stared at the bowler-hatted man.

"There's that word again! What exactly is a 'Scroll?'" she asked.

The five suited men looked at each other after that unexpected question, before laughing loudly, attracting attention from passersby passing by the alleyway. After a few seconds, and waiting for the punchline, they received only blank stares, causing the group to calm themselves.

"Seriously, you three have never heard of a _Scroll_ before?" asked a goon. "Have you three been living under a rock for the last hundred of years or something?"

"A Scroll is..."

As if by coincidence, a young boy, probably no more than eight years old was walking across the alleyway, his fingers rapidly tapping at his Scroll.

" _That_!" the redhead man exclaimed, causing the boy to yelp and run away from the scene quickly, dropping his Scroll on the ground in front of them and shattering the machine. "That _was_ a Scroll!"

"Look, sirs," a gruff voice said, causing the men to look at Reiner this time. "We're just trying to find our way back home, so if you could move out of our way, that'd be great."

Reiner started walking towards the men in an attempt to make them move out of his way, but now being an inch in front of one of the goons convinced him that they weren't budging anytime soon.

"You think a teenager like you scares us, kid?" the goon Bertholdt was in front of asked, laughing. "Look kid, we're thugs! We've been terrorizing the streets for many years now, so we're not afraid of a-!"

The goon was immediately silenced when Bertholdt punched his fist to the man's stomach, who immediately fell down. The other goons let out a gasp, but the strange redhead wasn't amused. "Red" hadn't amused him either; he was just surprised that a young girl like her was interfering with his work a couple of days ago.

"Well? Get them."

The other goons pulled out red-sabered swords and futuristic handguns, immediately aiming their weapons at the teenagers. In less time, Annie pulled out a basic-looking sword that had a flat-ended blade from her left side with her right hand. Holding what looked to be a gun trigger in her left hand, she surprised her aggressors by pressing the trigger, a harpoon shooting out of the mechanism on her hips and locking itself to the right wall above them. She then flew to the area, before the harpoon pulled back into the canisters on her hips, and she dropped down on a goon, her sword clutched between both her hands as she aimed it to the goon's chest.

When the blade of the sword made contact with the goon's body, a white glow formed over his body, and a smirk appeared on the aggressor's face. Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie were surprised by this, but Annie was quick to get over her surprise, quickly kicking the goon away. Another goon was rushing behind Annie, but Reiner quickly rushed over and grabbed him, as well as the last goon, and banged their heads together.

Honestly, Bertholdt wanted to help his friends and join the fight, but it was agreed a long time ago by the three that he was only to be used to break down the large walls that separated the Titans and the last of humanity. Plus, if he were to be injured, he wouldn't be able to hold back his transformation process, like Eren whenever he got injured easily; Reiner and Annie were exceptions.

Meanwhile, the redhead man could not believe his eyes. First, "Red" had beaten his goons a few days ago, and now more teens were beating his goons! Although they were just goons, the public knew him mainly because he had hired such goons, so if people knew that _teenagers_ , of all groups of people, were easily beating his goons, it would diminish what reputation he had - or what reputation he _thought_ he had.

"Like I said, we're just trying to find our way home," Reiner spoke up, standing up after inspecting the glow that radiated briefly on the goons. "You brought this on yourself."

Reiner then walked to the light that signalled the alleyway's exit, followed by Annie and Bertholdt.

"Wait," the man in white muttered when Reiner passed by him. "Do you, by any chance, know "Red?"

"Don't know who that is," Annie answered.

"Girl wearing a red hood and carries a red scythe on her back."

"Still don't know who she is."

"Okay, fine. Are any of you Hunters or Huntresses?"

This question caused all of three teenagers to turn to the man in white with curious expressions.

"H-Hunters?" Bertholdt asked.

"Huntresses?" Annie also wanted to know.

"Geez, you three really have been living under a rock, huh?" the man asked. "They're what make up society nowadays, protecting civilizations from the creatures of Grimm and thieves like us."

"Then no, we're against the government." Reiner answered. "Always have been and always will."

"Good," the man said. "The name's Roman Torchwick, and I have a feeling we'll be great partners."

Bertholdt could only laugh at this man's statement, before shaking his head and staring into his self-declared "partner" with an unfriendly expression.

"Please, refresh my memory, but did you not, as of a few minutes ago, command your friends to attack us with our backs turned in an alleyway?"

The guy, known as Torchwick, removed his bowler hat, before inspecting its inside of dust. Once he found none, he still blew inside it, before placing it back on his head.

"Friends. Friends? Oh, them! No, no, they're not friends, trust me! I'd say, they're more like _goons_ , really!"

Torchwick then clapped his hands, before displaying a sadistic smile, and his teeth seemed to brighten when the sun's rays shined on them.

"Now, as I was about to say, we're on the second part of the plan! A few days ago, these goons and I managed to fill five canisters with liquefied Dust and two boxes of pure Dust before 'Red' got them! I managed to escape though, and now we will trade the amount of Dust we currently have for 'better' goons, as Boss Cinder puts it!"

"How are dust bunnies effective for trading?" Annie muttered under her breath.

"What? No, not, dust bunnies! _Dust_ , as in-!" Torchwick walked closer to the three teenagers, his eyes staring intently into theirs. "Who are you three?"

At this question, Annie stepped back, nervously, while Reiner stared at something behind the bowler hat-wearing man, pretending that something in the dark had caught his eyes. It was the usually-tense Bertholdt, however, who spoke first, with no nervousness in his voice.

"Might we see this _Cinder_ of yours, first? I want her to explain a few things before we decide to answer you."

Torchwick hummed, tilting his head back and forth in mock thought, before shaking his head up and down.

"Of course, of course! After me, partners!"

* * *

When the red-haired man in the white suit led him to the warehouse he and his other partners were situated at, he thought Cinder would be happy to have more accomplices in her plan. However, his idea was immediately shunned when Cinder, whose identity was kept a secret via standing in an area of the depot where the hanging lights couldn't shine, snapped her fingers and the white suit caught on fire, albeit lightly.

"Did I say you could invite more people to this plan of ours, _Roman_?" the vixen asked, before Roman shook his head from side to side. This, in turn, caused the hidden girl to extend her hand, and the fire ceased to exist.

"Keep to the plan, and I won't have to burn your body along with those stylish clothes. Now, I apologize, but…"

Cinder turned her head from Roman to the three teenagers, who seemed to be busy with each other. Normally, she would have considered this rude, but what caught her attention, as well as Roman's, was what the three were talking about – or, rather, what they were talking _in_. It was as if they were talking in a language that was foreign and indecipherable, except only for them. That was impossible, unless…

"Miss Cinder," Reiner started, before kneeling on the ground, his eyes on the ground. The two around him also showed courtesy to the woman, who clearly was a mastermind in more ways than one, but took to standing positions as they both raised their right fists to their hearts and their left fists behind their backs, slamming their elbows closer to their bodies to stand stiff. This salute only raised more questions for the "Cinder" woman.

"Yes?"

Reiner stood now, his bulky body outcompeting the salute his friends were performing. His eyes stared into Roman's, before circumvolving to Cinder's.

"Might you tell us where we are?"

The question caught Cinder off guard, as well as Roman, but he had already heard the bulky teenager say that they were lost before.

"What do you mean, Reiner?" Cinder asked, entirely confused. "You're in a warehouse, or do you have short-term memory like Roman here?"

"Hey!"

"No," Reiner murmured under his breath, though the people he was talking to could still hear him well.

"I mean, _where_ are we? Before I woke up this morning, Bertholdt and I were outside Wall Rose riding with the Survey Corps to check on a Titan… Anomaly. Yeah… Then, we wake around people displaying these glowing 'bricks', and talking about steroids, Scrolls, and Huntsmen and Huntresses!"

"Hmm… I do not know about this 'Wall Rose', but I can tell you that you are currently in the city of Vale, of the Kingdom of Vale-"

"Doesn't that get confusing?" Bertholdt asked, his head tilted. "I mean, having a city in a kingdom and both of them holding the same names?"

"Yeah, kinda." Roman answered.

"What's the year?" Reiner almost shouted, wanting to know the truth.

"The year is 2016, friend," Cinder stated, before seeing the once-stoic teenager break down. "What's the matter?"

Reiner stood up, his eyes once again aimed on Cinder's. Slowly, his arms took position like his friends a few minutes ago, his lips curling into a wicked smile.

"My name is Reiner Braun, born in the year 833, and as a proud member of _the Hometown_ , I would like to help you with your mission."

"M-My name is Bertholdt Hoover, also born in the year 833, and also a proud member of _the Hometown_ , I would like to help you with your mission!"

"Annie Leonhart," Annie just stated.

Suddenly, the ashen-black haired "Cinder" woman came forward from the dark, clad in a dark-red, off-the-shoulders-, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. On her neck was a black choker, and a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling on it was positioned in her right ear. She stepped a few feet forward, revealing, on her right hip, a blue feather-like accessary at the top of an open portion of her dress, as well as black shorts underneath her dress, dark, glass, high-heeled shoes, and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"Why would you like to join me, though?" As Cinder spoke, she sounded both entertained and bored.

"We want to learn more about this world, Miss Cinder," Bertholdt answered. "Plus, if you let us help you, we will show you a secret that you get the things you want in your favor."

Cinder chuckled, strolling to both Reiner and Bertholdt, before stroking their chins. While Reiner instinctively shoved Cinder's hand away, Bertholdt allowed the hand to stay on his chin, albeit uncomfortably. The bright amber eyes of the witch stared into Annie's, and she soon chuckled.

"Good, good. Well, your first order is to attend Beacon Academy, which teaches teenagers your age to become huntsmen and huntresses – _to fight Grimm_. Unfortunately, I won't be helping you with this, for I have already created my own plan, and adding more to this plan will cause complications, to say the least.

" _If_ you can attend Beacon Academy without attracting too much attention to yourselves, then the next thing you will need to do is to wait a few months before I attend the school, as a visitor, of course. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."


	3. Huntsmen and Titan Slayers

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3 of** ** _Titans in Remnant_** **! I edited the first two chapters a few days ago, so it will make sense to read the updated chapters before reading this chapter! Sorry for taking a long time! I may or may not need a Beta reviewer! XD Also, I was going to add more to this chapter, but it was either stop now or continue teasing the few readers of this story there already are. There will be love interests in this crossover, by the way, so I'll let you guess who loves who. Send me your thoughts on a private message or something and I'll post them at the end of the next chapter with my thoughts on them!**

* * *

Chapter III: Huntsmen and Titan Slayers

Jean Kirstein was lying on a bed in one of the prestigious Beacon Academy's hospital rooms, wearing a polka-dotted hospital gown, with one hand on his stomach and the other _stump_ at his side. His small, intense eyelids were closed, and if it weren't for his soft but constant breathing, the current people in the room and the heart rate monitor would have assumed he was dead. Sticky pads were attached all over the teenager's skin, and the wires that were attached to the sticky pads were also attached to the nearby anaesthetic machine, where the monitor displayed the patient's heart rate and produced _beep_ ing sounds whenever the machine detected a constant heart speed.

Six teenagers and two professors stood in the room beside the sleeping man. The doctor previously in the room would have thought that an excessive amount of people in a patient's room would be most nerve-racking to said patient, but Ymir had grabbed one of her swords from its handle, aiming its blunt front at the doctor's neck, threatening the woman silently, and Headmaster Ozpin had also reluctantly agreed to allow eight people to enter the boy's room. Sighing, the woman stepped aside before leaving the area out of fright.

When the teenagers had opened the door, they were met with a lying one-handed Jean, as well as _beep_ ing sounds produced from a nearby source. Their eyes panned over to the machine at the same time, before Armin looked up at Ozpin's, his hazel eyes seemingly more pure and innocent that Ymir's intimidating grays.

"W-What is that device connected to Jean?"

"The machine that's beeping, you mean?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's an anaesthetic machine, which provides an accurate and continuous supply of medical gases, mixed with an accurate concentration of anaesthetic vapour, and delivers them to the patient – videlicet, Jean – at a safe pressure and flow. In more comprehendible words, they're usually used on patients to make them insensitive to pain, before they experience surgical operations."

When the headmaster finished the sentence, all the teenagers around him and Professor Glynda widened their eyes. Recognizing this signal as the point where he would probably be most interrupted, he continued quickly.

"Look at his right hand if you don't believe me."

And so, the teenagers did, at least five of them. The girl whose hair was darker than Ymir's stayed behind, her black hair hiding her grim-filled eyes. There were many gasps, but even Ymir could not talk to Professor Ozpin in her usually-rude tone of voice.

"You had to cut his hand off, huh?"

"The correct word is _amputate_ , actually," the professor answered calmly, but the sound of _cracking_ as seven heads turning to face him so quickly caused him to wince and sigh.

"And yes, we did. I apologize, young lady-"

"Ymir." The other black-haired girl, who was standing next to the lying boy, said.

"W-What?" The Headmaster asked, confused at the one word. Was it even a word?

"My name. It's Ymir."

"Ah, of course. As I was saying, I apologize to you all but the Beowolf had bit too deep into his hand, and we had to amputate his hand lest a skin infection occurs. However, Atlas – that is, the _Kingdom_ of Atlas – is currently constructing and mailing an iron arm for Jean. A prosthetic arm, to be exact."

A boy with gray eyes turned back to Jean, his eyes solemn but glazed with curiosity. He whispered, but everyone in the room heard him speak, as he intended.

"I-Is that even possible?"

"What?" Professor Glynda asked, knowing that there was much to this question than what was originally asked. "What exactly are you referring to?"

"Well, where we come from, most people wouldn't survive an amputation," Armin mumbled, causing the two professors in the room to raise their eyebrows in surprise. "While the amputations were satisfactory, bacteria on the doctors' tools affected the health of the patients, since they never washed them after an operation."

Headmaster Ozpin merely hummed as he made a motion to the blonde to continue.

"Secondly, while it is possible to attach a prosthetic device to a person if they lose a body part, metal isn't exactly popular because we haven't the tools to create such advanced instruments yet."

"Why, my child, this is the Kingdom of Vale, one of the four kingdoms of Remnant!" Professor Glynda spoke now, answering Armin's latter statement rather than the former due to how grotesque the subject was. "Of course advanced medicinary is our specialty! Did you seven arrive from outside the kingdoms, then? … But, if you did, then there should still be such apparati such as this, right?"

"King-?" the smallest teenager in the group, Krista, was about to ask, her large blue eyes on the professor, but was interrupted by another girl speaking.

"Ma'am! Where's the mess hall?"

Everyone turned to the girl who spoke just a second ago, her eyelids closed together in thought as her stomach growled loudly. When her light brown eyes were revealed again, she noticed six people glaring at her and one person with an amused expression; this was a serious situation, of course.

"What, I'm hungry!"

"Of course, of course," Headmaster Ozpin replied with a smile, before pointing down the hallway. "Just walk down that direction, and head to the right when you reach the end of the hall. You'll soon reach the cafeteria."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Oh, and before you go, might I suggest you change your attire to a more lax set of clothes? It's just that, others might be curious over that emblem of yours. Or, if that is the only set of clothes you brought with you from home, you could just remove your jacket."

Sasha Braus curiously turned to the emblem on her light brown jacket's left breast pocket and sleeve, which displayed the famous intersecting blue and white wings of the Survey Corps. The brunette-haired girl pulled on the top's right break point, before sliding her right arm out of the right sleeve. After successfully pulling her right arm out of the jacket's sleeve, she then shrugged the top off her left arm, leaving on her white shirt.

When Sasha looked up from her brief transformation process, she noticed that the glares from the six nearby individuals had turned to curious stares, each person blushing noticeably and, though their eyes were on her, they weren't exactly directed at her. The girl directed her own eyes at what the people were studying, only to blush along with the people when she realized that the shirt she was currently wearing embraced her chest tightly, leaving no room for imagination. Like a little girl scared of being spanked by her father, she yelped and quickly donned her jacket again.

"Or I guess not, huh?" the Headmaster asked, after recovering from his shock. "Here is one last thing before you go, Miss Braus. If you would follow me, please."

Sasha Braus nodded, walking with the Headmaster as they both exited the room. Every eye in the room followed the two out, except for Jean's, whose eyes were closed shut.

The door closed automatically as the silver-haired man led her to a curved receptionist desk just five feet straight from the room. The woman behind the workstation looked up from her work instinctually, nodded her head at the professor and gazed at Sasha, before continuing on with her work with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Might I borrow those sticky notes next to your paper?" The schoolmaster asked, and he was soon handed a white sticky note and a black marker from the receptionist, who refused to look up from her current task. On the note were blue letters that, when spelled together, read "Visitor."

"Here, this is a visitor's pass," Professor Ozpin stated to the brunette girl, who took the small paper and marker from the man's hands. "Write your name on the tag with the pen and place it on your shirt."

Sasha placed the sticky paper on the desk, before twisting the cap off the marker and pressing the felt-tip hard against the white background. The headmaster could have read and remembered this girl's name easily from now on due to years of reading students' upside-down handwriting, but there was a problem, and a noticeable one. What the girl had written down was apparently her name, but it was not written in English, but rather in squiggly symbols that spelled: "サシャ・ブラウス."

"Here you go, Headmaster!" the brunette exclaimed, placing the pen back on the desk before attaching the adhesive note to her shirt and heading to the mess hall.

The professor's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the girl skip off, before walking into the hospital room that held the five conscious children and the other professor, and soon gaining all eyes on his figures.

"So, who _really_ are you children?"

* * *

"So, Jaune, what are your plans for today?"

"Wow, Yang, I-I didn't know you liked me like that!"

"What are your _team_ 's plans, doofus?"

"O-Oh… Well, we've got a Combat class with Professor Goodwitch in an hour. Besides that, I wouldn't know much. My team's waiting for me near the back of the cafeteria, so you could eat with us while we answer your questions."

"Cool, cool. I'll tell Ruby that, plus get my food, so wait up, 'kay?"

"Wait for me, Yang! I don't feel comfortable with hanging with Arc!"

A dark-blue-eyed boy with messily-layered blonde hair stared at two girls, one with white hair and another with bright-gold hair, as they distanced themselves away from him. He sighed dejectedly as Weiss Schnee, the girl with white hair, shunned his love for her again, all the while walking to where his team, JNPR, currently positioned.

"Hey there, Jaune," a boy with long black hair and a magenta streak in his hair greeted with a hint of warmth, with others in his team greeting similarly.

"Hey, guys," Jaune greeted, but with less enthusiasm than his male friend. "Team RWBY is going to eat with us today, if that's alright with you."

"Of course, oh great leader!" shouted an orange-haired girl leaning her head against the green-clothed male, before noticing the many pairs of eyes on her, which caused her to sheepishly chuckle. "But, why are you so sad?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Nora."

"Hey, guys!"

Jaune opened his mouth wide and produced a girlish scream, making every eye in the cafeteria turn to his direction. The blonde teenager made motions with his hands, signifying that he was going to be more quiet, before turning to the stranger that greeted him. After fully turning his head around, he noticed the short black-reddish-haired newcomer and the taller blonde from earlier laughing loudly, causing people nearest to their current position to sigh loudly and leave the area, but the two girls didn't care about them at the moment.

"So, _you_ were the girl that was screaming during initiation?" A black-haired girl with a black bow on her head asked, with a small smirk endowed on her face. This time, only the blonde laughed, as the shorter girl had a confused expression glued on her face.

"Maybe screaming like a girl is his Semblance?" the blonde suggested after wiping a tear leaving her right eye's tear duct.

" _Yang_ , that's not nice!" the girl next to her exclaimed, before whispering into the taller girl's ear. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Ruby!" Jaune immediately exclaimed, placing his hands on the impudent girl's mouth, before its owner quickly pushed him back.

"Ew!" Yang shouted, opening her mouth wide and rubbing her tongue wildly. "Vomit Boy touched me! I have his cooties!"

"You people are _so_ uncouth," Weiss Schnee muttered while shaking her head, her long white hair also joggling with her head.

"Um, may I sit here?"

Jaune, as well as the friends he was with, turned their heads to the newcomer, who had brunette hair and wore what seemed to be a school uniform. From what school the uniform was affiliated with, the eight teenagers did not know, as intersecting blue and white wings did not represent any major Huntsman Academy. When Jaune's eyes fell to the badge on the stranger, he opened his mouth with comprehension, and scooting over to the side a bit to allow the girl to sit with them.

"Thanks," the newcomer replied, before placing her breakfast – a stack of pancakes and a bowl of creamy potato soup – on the table in front of her. In the next thirty seconds, the girl had finished her meal with the speed of what the boy with the lone magenta streak in his black hair could put it: a "Nora".

After the girl had finished, she burped loudly, reminding the boy more of his partner, and she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly when she noticed eight pairs of eyes staring at her with slackened jaws.

"Barbarian," Weiss whispered under her breath, though the white-haired girl had to admit that the way the girl systematically placed the dirty utensils on the dirty dishes reminded her of the Atlas Soldiers she had seen on television countless times before.

"So, you're a guest?" Jaune asked the stranger, who nodded more vigorously than before she ate her food.

"Yes, sir!"

"Please, we're all huntsmen-in-training here," Jaune replied with a nervous chuckle, before extending his arm. "Name's Jaune – Jaune Arc."

"My name's Sasha Braus."

"I'm the leader of Team JNPR," the blonde continued, before pointing to his other teammates. "There's my partner, Pyrrha Nikos; next to her is Lie Ren, though we usually call him by his first name; and the girl leaning on him is his partner, Nora Valkyrie."

"Nice to meet you!" Nora exclaimed, flashing the brunette a goofy grin.

Sasha took this time to look at Jaune Arc and his mentioned teammates. Her eyes first turned to Nora Valkyrie, the girl with short, orange hair and turquoise eyes. Nothing else could be noted of her features, so the brunette looked at the attire the orange-haired girl was currently wearing – a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar, a red plaid skirt, and black crew socks.

The next person that was inspected under hazel eyes was Lie Ren, or "Ren", as the boy was called. The boy, who was about the same height as the other male on the team, had long, black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back, and a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. Sasha also noticed that his eyes matched the streak in his hair, and that he wore a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

Pyrrha Nikos was the next person and the last female in Team JNPR to be inspected. The redhead wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, which was then curled slightly into a loose ringlet. Unlike Nora, and from what Sasha could tell the other females at the table, this girl wore eyeshadow – light-green eyeshadow, to be more specific – around the far-upper corners of her green eyes. Just like Nora, Pyrrha wore a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt, and a red plaid skirt, but she also wore black tights.

Jaune Arc, the blonde, was definitely a few inches taller than her. The blonde with messy short hair that had the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back, also had dark-blue eyes that captivated her attention a second too much.

"Uh, are you okay?" The "man" of Sasha's current predicament asked, causing the girl to waken from her state of stupor.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Ooh, Sasha's got the hots for Jaune!" Yang exclaimed, before turning to Weiss with a shit-eating grin. "You'd better act now, Weiss, or the girl might steal your man!"

Weiss could only sigh and roll her eyes, before looking at Ruby, prompting her to continue the conversation.

"Right! My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, which causes confusion, I know."

"Aren't you a little young to be a leader, though?" Sasha asked, as her eyes quickly gazed at everyone's height and found Ruby's small height to be the most prominent, but found another girl at the table to have the same problem.

"And aren't you also a little young to be a leader?" Sasha was, of course, referring to Weiss' assets, or lack of any.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I got accepted into Beacon Academy two years early," Ruby said, before motioning to her teammates. "Anyways, I'm Ruby Rose; this is my partner, Weiss Schnee; my older sister Yang Xiao Long; and the book-reader next to her is Blake Belladonna!"

Blake Belladonna was a fair-skinned girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. There was a ribbon tied with a large bow on top of her head, and as Sasha continued to observe the girl's features, she noted a mistake she had made earlier; Blake also wore eyeshow – purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

Yang Xiao Long was also a fair-skinned girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair loose that faded to pale gold at the tips, and a cowlick sticking out at the top.

Weiss Schnee was another fair-skinned girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair that was pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. Below the eyes, Sasha noted that there was a crooked scar running vertically down her left eye, and that the girl wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings.

The last member of Team RWBY was their leader, Ruby Rose, who was also a fair-skinned girl. The brunette noted the silver eyes the young leader possessed, and the black, neck-length, and choppy hair that graduated to dark red at the tips. This caused Sasha to have another question for the two "siblings".

"If you're sisters, why do you two have different last names and hair colors?"

The despondent atmosphere that was produced as soon as those words left Sasha's mouth was monumental, to say the least. Yang and Ruby kept quite, prompting the other members of the table to try to inform Sasha of the depressing information without altering the mood to a degree they would find most uncomfortable.

Luckily though, Headmaster Ozpin had arrived, his cane's ferrule _thudding_ on the floor as he walked closer to his target. Every student rose out of the seats to acknowledge this man of high power, and though Sasha was hesitant at first, she also rose out of her seat with the other teenagers at her table.

"Ah, I see you're already making friends with Beacon Academy's finest first year huntsmen-in-training," the professor acknowledged, before raising his mug of coffee and taking a sip from it. "Alas though, all good things must come to a close, so you must come with me to the hospital wing."

"Hospital wing?" Weiss repeated questionably. "Did something happen?"

"That information is confidential," Headmaster Ozpin answered after producing a brief hum.

"But maybe we could go with Sasha?" Ruby spoke this time.

The headmaster opened his mouth to speak, but closed it almost immediately, before turning to face Sasha. Nine pairs of eyes were on Sasha, and given her actions in a stressful situation, she was careless and spoke too soon.

"S-Sure!"

"Alright, then!" Ruby exclaimed, before pulling Sasha closer to the group as they all walked to the hospital annex. "Teams RWBY and JNPR, plus Sasha and the headmaster, are going to the hospital wing!"

"So, Sasha," Jaune started, his blue eyes staring at her right breast. "What do those squiggly lines mean?"

"Huh?" Sasha asked, before looking at what Jaune was staring at. "Oh, that's my name!"

"Is that how you spell your name where you come from?" Blake asked, to which Sasha answered with a shake of her head.

"Where do you come from anyways?" Pyrrha asked. "Usually people that live in the four major Kingdoms write in the Roman system, unless a person creates their own writing system, which is unlikely due to the popularity of the Roman script."

"Didn't Yatsuhashi's family write in a writing system akin to Sasha's, though?" Yang asked, placing her right index finger to her lip as if she were in a deep thought, her lilac eyes permanently glued to Sasha's figure. "Furthermore, I noticed that your name isn't connected to a color, which is what how parents name their kids nowadays."

"Interesting questions indeed," Headmaster Ozpin noted, before they stopped at a door that Professor Goodwitch was standing in front of. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time, though. Good morning, Ms. Goodwitch."

"Morning, Headmaster. The children inside were rather _stimulated_ , but I managed to calm them down to the best of my abilities. Though, might I ask why you brought a bunch of first-year students with you?"

The headmaster of Beacon Academy just chuckled, before his eyes glanced at Sasha Braus for no more then a second. This was all the information Professor Goodwitch needed before she sighed, kneading her nasal bridge furiously.

"Are you all right, Ms. Goodwitch?" Sasha asked, quite worried about the older woman standing in front of her.

"Yes, yes, of course," the blonde professor answered. "I'm quite fine. Now then, since it will be crowded if we try to fit fourteen lively students with two professors and a comatose teenager into a small hospital room, we need to take all involved in the matter to a private area."

"Of course. Will you go spare this information to the teenagers in the room?" Professor Ozpin asked, motioning to the door behind his fellow professor.

Professor Goodwitch nodded deftly, swiftly pivoting on her shoes' heels, before stopping and visibly cringing at how Ymir's eyes were seen through the small gap of the open door. Seconds passed as the two glared at each other, and those who noticed the silent confrontation could only compare this scene as a lion staring down a crocodile.

"Having fun there, Ymir?"

Intimidating gray eyes quickly moved from Professor Goodwitch to the new speaker, who was laughing. Despite how intimidating Ymir's eyes were, and how she scowled furiously at the headmaster, the old man seemed no less frightened, causing the girl to surrender her actions a few seconds later.

"Right then, may I speak to your friends, please?"

Sighing, the black-haired girl opened the door rather rudely, causing the wooden structure to loudly rebound after hitting the doorstop. Standing next to Ymir was another black-haired girl, who stared at the newcomers curiously; a brown-haired boy who cringed at the sound of the door possibly breaking from its hinges; and two innocent-looking blondes, who looked like they were twins, apologizing for their friend's behavior profusely. These were Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlet, and Krista Lenz, respectively.

"What is it you wanted to tell us, headmaster?" Mikasa asked, getting straight to the point.

"Straight to the point, huh? I like it. Anyways, please, we need to discuss the most important issues first in a more _private_ location."


	4. Secrets Told and Secrets Kept

Chapter IV: Secrets Told and Secrets Kept

"So, let me get this straight," Weiss started, not believing what she had heard just a few minutes ago, her eyes aimed on Beacon's visitors. "You five, as well as the incapacitated teenager on the hospital bed, were found killing several Beowolves, and that was when one of the Grimm, who was previously thought to be inactive, sprang and bit Jean's arm off? Does my summary sound accurate enough, headmaster?"

"Yes," Headmaster Ozpin answered, telling the Beacon first-year students a suggestio falsi. "That is why Mr. Kirstein couldn't properly strengthen his Aura in time."

"And that their previous homeland is a small island just a few miles off Northern Vale – the kingdom, not the city?" Weiss continued inquiring, to which the lead professor nodded his head. "Headmaster, please – we may be still be children, but we're not dumb. Your story, while the first half sounded sensible, ultimately is nothing but! I mean, how did these children travel from Northern Vale to Southwestern Vale without contact from the public, and just injure themselves only when they arrive near Beacon Academy?"

"That is an interesting question indeed, Ms. Schnee," the silver-haired headmaster replied discreetly, causing the white-haired heiress to the Schnee Dust Company to frown in frustration. "However, like I told you all earlier in the cafeteria, this _is_ a confidential matter, that not even Ms. Braus can control this time. And I would suggest you adhere to the story I am providing you, or you will be more lost if you try to gain the truth."

"So, what happens now?" Ruby asked, tilting her head adorably to the side as she pointed at the subjects less than seven feet away from her. "Are you going to send them back to their island?"

"Oi, we're right here, y'know?" Ymir retorted, but everyone chose to ignore her comment.

"No, Ms. Rose," Professor Goodwitch answered this time, keeping her voice low so that the future test-takers would not hear her. "The headmaster and I have agreed to test their abilities in an initiation much similar to the one taken just two days ago, yet this initiation will be much different. All of Beacon Academy's first-year students will be watching via multiple cameras positioned throughout the Emerald Forest. Furthermore, since there are five people participating in the induction, it will mean that there will only be a pair of two at the end, and that Mr. Kirstein will be paired with the student that has no partner at the future moment. This will prove whether these six teenagers will be future students of Beacon or not."

"So, when is the initiation, prof?" Yang asked with a smirk, unable to hide her enthusiasm at seeing how her new friends fight.

"You shall call me by my bona fide title, do you understand, Ms. Xiao Long?" Professor Goodwitch asked with a stern tone that allowed no further disrespectful comments. "Good. Now, the initiation shall begin after Combat Class with–"

The professor ceased talking as her mind caught with her mouth, and she raised her pocket watch, flipping open the cover to reveal the time, which was 10:00 in the morning. Ruby peeked over the woman's shoulder and saw the time, prompting her to run as fast as she could to Professor Goodwitch's classroom, comprehensively utilizing her speed Semblance as she was followed by her own team, Team JNPR, and Professor Goodwitch.

"Headmaster," Armin started, his voice soft. "How is Ruby drastically faster than the other students or the professor?"

"Ah, that's what I forgot to talk about!" exclaimed Professor Ozpin with a snap of his fingers. "That is her _Semblance_."

"Semblance, sir?" Eren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Semblances are hard to describe, but they are essentially the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. For example, Ms. Rose's Semblance is her Speed, which she can utilize to move at speeds that are nearly too fast for the eye to catch, making it appear as if she can teleport. My Semblance, as I had explained earlier to only you all, allows me to reincarnate in a new body every time I die."

"Does every human in this world have a Semblance, then?" Armin asked.

"Yes," Beacon's headmaster answered, "Humans, _faunus_ – they all have a Semblance, and to the same extent, an Aura. However, not all people can manifest their Aura or discover their Semblance, as most people want to live peaceful lives and not be fighters."

"And Aura is the manifestation of one's soul," Armin recalled from earlier, remembering the events so vividly.

Sasha had left Jean's hospital room to go find the cafeteria, Professor Ozpin walking with her. Ymir wanted to peek out the door, which she had done many minutes later, but Professor Goodwitch stopped her, telling her that it was a breach of privacy, and that the conversations the headmaster has with his students does not involve her. Ymir, however, took this conversation as an arena where the two could debate, and argued that Sasha was her friend – _their_ friend – and that the headmaster could be "performing indecent acts on her given the brunette's boob size."

Professor Goodwitch was shocked at the accusation, as well as displaying other emotions, and quickly averred that the headmaster was honorable, and that he had followed the ethics of a true educator, before also murmuring something about a "Professor Port." The two were about to bicker more, but the headmaster soon walked in, closing the door behind him and rotating the deadbolt lock, effectively locking the door.

"So, who _really_ are you children?"

* * *

"What do you mean, sir?" Krista asked, her voice more passionate than her "girlfriend's."

Were Krista and Ymir really dating? The headmaster and Professor Goodwitch certainly thought so, as Ymir always seemed to look in the blonde's direction every few seconds, and would always smile whenever their eyes met. The old man shook his head though, remembering the current situation.

"The insignia on all your jackets would represent a Huntsman Academy, but I don't recognize the emblem, and trust me when I say that I recognize _all_ Huntsman Academies, including the minor ones. Secondly, the way Ms. Braus wrote her name does not correspond to the current writing system used throughout all the four major Kingdoms, nor the many islands that the Kingdoms possess, and trust me when I say that I've travelled all throughout Remnant."

"Well, what if we developed our own writing system?" Ymir retorted. "That's certainly possible, ain't it?"

"True, but that is _not_ your own writing system either. I've seen that writing system before, _many_ years ago, and it predates our current writing system. So tell me, who are you and where – or when – did you come from?"

Ymir opened her mouth to respond to the senior in the room, but clasped her lips together when she couldn't think of a proper answer. Brown and green eyes – Headmaster Ozpin's and Professor Goodwitch's, respectively – shifted from Ymir to Krista and Armin, who both looked like they had been caught stealing cookies from the jar atop the fridge. It was Mikasa who spoke first, though, as she stepped forward.

"Sir, will the information I'm about to tell you be told to unwanted company?"

"No, of course not. I basically told you that I was a man who's lived for thousands of years, though obliquely, so I will keep the information you will tell Professor Goodwitch and I."

"We aren't exactly from here – _here_ referring to the Kingdom of Vale, one of its islands, the other three kingdoms or their islands, and this world," Krista Lenz answered, her light blue eyes staring out the hospital room's window, watching the leaves rustle when the wind blew on them.

"So I've noticed," Headmaster Ozpin mused.

"Shut it, Ozpin," Ymir harshly spoke, her hazel eyes on Ozpin's figure, and that was Professor Goodwitch's _snapped_ in half when she applied pressure on both ends of her riding crop using her hands, causing everyone in the room to jump, including the headmaster.

"I don't care where you came from," the old woman started dourly, her nose barely touching Ymir's after she leaned forward, "but there surely must have been something known as "respect." So, you will respect _all_ individuals that talk to you – men, women, children, _adults_. Got it?"

Ymir didn't reply at first, glaring into Professor Goodwitch's green irides after her brief shock, but soon glanced away when she knew she could not outgeneral the blonde, her cheeks puffing out in disappointment.

"Fine."

"So, if you're not from _here_ , am I to safely assume you're aliens?" Headmaster Ozpin was joking, though the confusion expressed on the children's faces meant that the joke flew over their head.

"Aliens, sir?" Armin asked.

"Extraterrestrial," the silver-haired man restated, but again noticed how the expression did not change much. "Well whatever, let's just say you're from another world. What exactly is this world like?"

"We wouldn't exactly know," Eren said, his tone of voice grim. "The last of humanity was pushed into walls a hundred years ago, due to the presence of man-eating Titans, giant creatures that resemble male humans in form but lack reproductive organs. But someday, I promise I – no, _we_ –will wipe these Titans off the surface of the world once we return back home!"

" _If_ we return back home," Ymir corrected, her voice soft and her eyes staring at the tiled floor in frustration.

"I promise you all that I will do my best to return you all home," Headmaster Ozpin reassured, before turning to face Professor Glynda. "Do you also wish to help the children?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good," the lead professor stated, before turning to face the children again, now noticing Ymir's brief smile expressed on her face. "Now let me tell you about this world, _Remnant_. Remnant is filled also with creatures that wish to harm us, but they are not just one suborder like the Titans; there are many types of Grimm. However, after discovering Dust – that is, the mysterious element, not a dust bunny – we were able to successfully hold them off. Now, Dust is able to augment people's abilities and powers, known as _Aura_ , and those who battle the Grimm are known as either Huntsman or Huntresses.

"So, I must ask you, will you all join Beacon Academy and help us rectify the Grimm problem in exchange for helping us build a portal to your planet or dimension?"

"We do have choices though, don't we?" Mikasa asked, the headmaster motioning for her to continue talking. "Like, we can either accept your proposal or reject it, can't we?"

"Why, of course!" Professor Goodwitch exclaimed. "We may be called a _Kingdom_ , but we're more democratic than the previous stage. If you reject our proposition, we won't hold your choice against you; you don't exactly belong in our world. However, if you accept our proposition, we will be able to work more with you all in order to get you back in exchange for showing you how Remnant handles its affairs, and _if_ , we can't get you back, you'll at least already know how to battle against Grimm."

There was a long moment of silence as the teenagers exchanged glances with each other, silently asking whether or not they should agree with the older people's request. However, Eren stayed out of the conflict, looking outside as if in deep thought.

"I think I'd like to be a student at Beacon Academy."

Everyone in the room stared at the brown-haired teenager like he had grown a second head, but he quickly explained his reasoning, glancing at everyone as he did. An eldritch smile glazed the Titan Shifter's face, and those who inspected the smile closely noticed that it was also a simper of determination.

"At least I'll get to help kill all the Grimm if we can't get back home."

* * *

"Now then, if there aren't any more questions, I believe you all need to attend Ms. Goodwitch's Combat class."

That statement caught Armin Arlet off-guard, and his blue eyes glanced to the side, noticing that his friends were also distracted, probably remembering similar thoughts.

"Now, I'm not a stickler to behavior, but Professor Glynda is, and she wouldn't like it if Beacon's newest students were late to his class," Headmaster Ozpin stated, before tapping his cane on the floor a few times.

"But sir, what about our uniforms?" Sasha asked, pointing to her Survey Corps jacket. "Wouldn't it be weird if a bunch of children wore uniforms that don't match the academy's own uniform?"

"Gylnda can explain to the class why you all are wearing _exotic_ academic clothing if the situation needs be, but we are experiencing a uniform shortage at the moment. If I remember correctly, we will be receiving our next batch of livery in a few months."

The five children nodded their heads, before leaving the professor to head to their class. The headmaster walked to a door that led to a garden situated outside, and a cold breeze hit him as soon as he walked out the building, as well as the realization of something important.

"Ah, I forgot to activate their Aura. Oh well, if they already hunt giant monsters for a living, then I suppose I don't need to actuate them yet."

* * *

Thirty-seven heads turned to face the doors as soon as they were slammed open, with Blake Belladonna jumping from her seat due to her sensitive hearing, and even Professor Glynda scratched a long, green line against the chalkboard using the chalk in her right hand. The combat instructor managed to regain her bearings though, and glared at the company that was currently interrupting her studies.

"We're not late, Eren!" Ymir exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "You're being paranoid!"

"Ymir…" Armin whispered to his classmate, pointing a pallid finger to the room in front of him.

"What is it, kid?"

Ymir turned around to what the blonde was pointing at, only to notice students expressing confused expressions at their intervention. A loud cough from the side of the room was heard, and the five children turned to face their current professor, who still expressed a scowl.

"Children, please," Professor Goodwitch started. "I was just comparing the advantages of team attacks with the advantages of individual attacks when you all decided to burst in. Find a seat and be quiet or I will have to severely reprimand the next person who speaks."

Ymir looked around the classroom, her eyelids squinting as she decided on where to sit. Ignoring Ruby's persistent yelling and waving of wanting Ymir to sit with the rest of Team RWBY, the black-haired girl grabbed Krista's arm and led her two rows up the classroom's bleachers, sitting behind the row that held Team JNPR and two other first-year teams.

Ruby whined, diminishing her motions and shouts, and closed her eyes dejectedly. She felt a hand land on her left shoulder, and she knew that the hand belonged to her older sister, Yang, but when she felt another hand on her right shoulder, she was utterly confused. Opening her eyes slowly, Ruby turned to the right, and found Eren smiling at her, with Mikasa and Armin standing behind the brown-haired boy.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

The young Huntress shook her head profusely, gesturing for the Titan Shifter to sit next to her, her mouth failing to produce words. Nodding a "thanks", the three friends sat next to Team RWBY, not wanting to waste Professor Goodwitch's time any longer.

"Now, let's continue with our lesson! The next video I want to review with you all is Team STRQ's initiation, and they did a fine job of handling their team attacks. Please, pay attention so you will work better with the members of your team the next time you are surrounded by Grimm."

The lights dimmed as a light was produced from an image projector that was positioned on a cart in the middle of the room. As the light hit the wall behind Professor Goodwitch, a green forest appeared and a blonde teenager was seen running through the foliage, screaming in a high-pitched voice. Presumably his partner, a girl wearing a white cloak, was running close behind him as two double-headed snakes of monochrome color and a large avian were chasing them.

The five newcomers were the only ones in the class that widened their eyes at the threat that Remnant possessed, and Ruby was the only one who saw three of their reactions, as she was between her team and Eren and two of his friends.

"No…" Armin murmured, shutting his eyes tight, accepting the fate that happens to all animals when they were cornered by a stronger predator. Blake's black bow twitched slightly at Armin's reaction, and she also turned her head toward the blonde.

Why had Professor Goodwitch called the video a "fine example of teamwork", when two humans were going to get themselves killed? Unless, Armin thought, she was referring to the teamwork produced by the three Grimm. If so, how could humans reproduce the actions of the Grimm "the next time we are surrounded by Grimm?"

"Raven, now!"

Armin's eyelids hesitantly slid open, and he stared as a long, black-haired teenager leaped out of a red slit that appeared midair. The newcomer, whose name was apparently "Raven", pulled what appeared to be an _ōdachi_ , or a _katana_ with a longer blade, and sliced through the white half of one of the monochrome ophidians. Noticing that the creature's head was now limp with energy, she turned to the white-caped girl and leaped off the snake's head to her direction.

When the attacker landed on the floor, everyone got a good glimpse of her. Raven wore a pair of red and white gauntlets and a shallow-cut black and red dress, with an object that looked to be made from feathers hanging from the right side of her skirt, completing the torso's look. Detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern on them and black boots that had red high heels and soles completed the coronal plane. Hanging from her neck were five necklaces with an assortment of beads, and black gloves were positioned on her hands.

The black-haired girl pointed her long, single-edged, one-handed sword at the Grimm she had just injured, before tilting her weapon, seeming unconsciously, and there seemed to be a trigger beneath the sword's hilt and cross-guard. After a few seconds of posing for the Grimm, Raven slid the sword into its scabbard, which appeared to have a rotary chamber of green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, yellow, and white colors.

"Come on, _peewee_!" Raven called out, presumably to a person that the camera could not yet seize. "Don't leave us hanging with half a Grimm!"

"Yeah, it's already a _Grimm_ situation!" the blonde teen from earlier jested, but both Raven and the cloak-donned girl facepalmed at his joke. Even the students watching the video groaned in agony, with Yang Xiao Long being the only one laughing.

"You know what they say about family," the blonde girl started. "They _blonde_ together!"

All eyes turned to the video again when a _crack_ was heard, and a gunshot wound was seen through the snake's other head, and the Grimm dissipated into a black mist. Suddenly, a man with black, spiky hair landed on the ground in a kneeling position, his dull red eyes staring straight into the camera with a cheeky smile. This newcomer straightened the collar of his gray, long tailed-dress shirt, and his black dress pants and black dress shoes made him seem like a hunting businessman, if there was ever such a thing.

"That was the first time an initiate found one of our cameras, given that they are small and are placed in various positions throughout the forest," Professor Goodwitch noted, her eyes never leaving this strange boy.

"Please Tai," the man started. "That was the worst pun you ever could have told."

The teenager's greatsword, which was plunged into the dirt, displayed a trigger in the middle section of the handle, and the male squeezed the device closer to the haft. There was a clockwork mechanism of indeterminate nature built into the space above the hilt, telescoped in two places, which then curved much like a traditional farming scythe, and a pair of parallel handguards was set beneath. The greatsword turned into a scythe, with the blade gaining red sharpened edges on the inside, while the outer edge took on a serrated appearance due to the folding.

"I guess it's our turn, huh, partner?" the girl wearing the white cloak asked, sliding off her hood to reveal her face, which beamed with a smirk. Her face was, as everyone in the classroom noticed, the splitting image of Ruby's, with both having the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and graduating black-to-red hair.

"Do we have to, Summer?" the blonde male asked, turning to face his partner, showing everyone watching the video all of his body and most of his face.

The teenager, now known as "Tai", had blonde hair with two small strands sticking out from the top. His lilac-looking eyes, along with hair that was a bright shade of gold, looked similar to Yang's. The initiate also looked like he was used to life as a farmhand, if his brown cargo pants and brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt meant much. To complete his farmhand-like look, he also wore a dark brown belt on his cargo pants, black shoes, and an orange bandana on his left arm. For armor, it looked like Tai wore just a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

"Just move, Taiyang!"

Taiyang rushed towards the last monochrome two-headed snake, which slithered quickly toward the human. As the snake jumped into the air, soon diving with its jaws wide, the blonde boy moved to the side, quickly punching the black head that would have eaten him whole with his fist. The snake visibly cringed from the fist's strength, and pulled back, before being kicked in its long belly by the boy's foot. Nobody could believe that a monster, possibly no less than 90 feet, was being beaten and subdued by a human only utilizing his body parts as weapons.

Suddenly, a roar came from Summer, who was running at the beast as fast as she could. Her face no longer held the teasing smile she used on Taiyang, but rather a fierce scowl as she neared the monster. The cloaked girl blinked once as she ran, but as soon as she opened her eyes, a bright flash of light appeared from within her eyes, and the Grimm dissipated from sight, not even knowing what was happening.

Now faced with the large, black avian, the four initiates stood promptly, four sets of eyes staring at one. Nobody moved yet, each one sizing up the other. Even the first years at Beacon Academy held their breaths while watching the video, but there was one voice to the right of Team RWBY's table that held impatience.

"Just move al-!"

Suddenly, the great creature flew forward at an intense speed that caused Qrow and Summer to be separated from Taiyang and Raven. Qrow activated his scythe again, followed by Tai activating his weapon.

"Here's our shot!" Summer exclaimed, pointing at the bird that was soon volte-facing itself in the sky. "Go forth, _Cockatiel_!"

Silence was produced as three heads turned towards the excited girl like she had grown two extra heads. After a few seconds, Summer felt the glaze of three sets of eyes aimed on her figure, and she turned toward their general direction with a confused expression.

"What?"

" _Cockatiel_?" Raven asked. "The hell is that?"

"Y'know," Summer started, staring at the ground in embarrassment. "They're the birds that generally have gray bodies and yellow faces-"

"What my sister means is, what does that have to do with our current situation?" Qrow asked this time.

"That's your team attack name!" the girl wearing the white cloak answered, pointing to both the scythe user and the martial artist. However, before either of them could react, the bird had struck them all again, this time making contact with its targets.

"Go!" Taiyang shouted, before running in the forest to try to surprise the bird, which was once again flipping itself back for an attack. Qrow nodded at the order, before yelling at the advancing creature.

"Come 'ere, birdy! I've got a treat for you!"

The taunt seemed to have worked, as the bird appeared to have repositioned its wings to glide faster in the air, its beak spread open to swallow the standing Hunstman-in-training. Just before the bird would have swallowed the boy though, Qrow quickly transformed his scythe back into a greatsword, and plunged it deep into the bird's mouth.

The bird, however, didn't seem to mind having a metal blade stuck in its mouth, and was still _snapping_ its beak at the warrior, who was alarmed at the Grimm still fighting back. However, Taiyang, who jumped on the bird's back, quickly made a fist with one hand and positioned it on the large creature's throat.

"Are you choking, sir?"

Not waiting for a reply, the blonde quickly held his fist with his other hand against the throat and provided quick, upward and inward jugular thrusts, effectively administering the Heimlich maneuver on the wrong part of the body. The blonde's quick motions, along with the blade of the greatsword stuck in its large throat, further caused the bird to choke, until it also vanished into a dark mist.

Suddenly, the video turned to black and the lights in the room were, with haste, activated, causing those in the room to cringe at the extra amount of light rays. Eren took this time to glance at the person who yelled impatiently during the video. Looking to his right, he found a hulking teenager sitting at a separate table with three other boys, and knew that this boy was the one who had shouted earlier.

The subject had burnt-orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front. When the male in the hidden equation felt Eren's eyes on his figure, he circumvolved his indigo eyes to glare back and scowled. The Titan Shifter shook his head nonchalantly, already knowing how bullies worked, and turned back to face the front of the room, but felt fifteen pairs of eyes stare at him. These eyes, as Eren quickly looked around him, belonged to all the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Sasha, and the hulking boy sitting at the table next to them.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"As I was just explaining to your friends," Weiss started with a _huff_. "Anyone who attends Professor Goodwitch's Combat Class gets a fifteen-minute snack break. We were thinking of inviting you and your friends to eat with us, and we're now just waiting for your answer."

Before the Titan Shifter could answer with a voice, a loud _growl_ was heard being produced from the teenager's stomach. Scratching the back of his head nervously at the staring from all the room's occupants, he soon nodded his head and voiced a reply.

"Sure."


End file.
